


There he was

by alfisha



Series: Tomarry Oneshots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, M/M, POV Tom Riddle, Staring, Young Tom Riddle, just tom admiring harry from afar :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/pseuds/alfisha
Summary: Tom was observant majority of the time, though he tended not to focus on a particular person.But there were always exceptions....Tom Riddle was so gone for Harry Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708141
Comments: 4
Kudos: 357





	There he was

**Author's Note:**

> just a smol drabble i thought was adorable. enjoy :)

There he was.

Sitting across the hall, talking with his friends. Just talking.

Just being himself.

But Tom could see, even from so far away, the dimples in his cheeks as he smiled, the way his expressive hands flew around in earnest as he spoke.

Tom could see his crossed legs beneath the table, his scruffy shoes rubbing together - the shoes he wore all the time, because he didn’t have any others.

Tom heard his laugh.

It was short, light, confident in its happiness. The laugh that persuaded others to join in.

He caught Tom’s eye, smiling.

There he was.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, you should check out my other oneshots.  
> it would make me very happy.
> 
> only if you want 🥺👉🏻👈🏻  
> also follow my tumblr. https://alfiisha.tumblr.com/


End file.
